Episode 7542 (1st July 2016)
Plot Rakesh asks Ronnie why he would set fire to his own house. Ronnie reminds him of the dry rot but Rakesh protests that he didn't, and couldn't set fire to the Mill as he has an alibi. Ronnie suggests that if that's so then he wouldn't object to him sharing his concerns with the police. Rakesh stops him and explains the house was supposed to be empty, and he was desperate. Rakesh insists he will do whatever it takes to help Nicola recover but he can't lose Priya and Amba as he has already lost Kirin. Nicola struggles to take in the news she is paralyzed and demands a second opinion. At Mulberry Cottage Ashley frantically looks for Angelica when Laurel arrives home. Ashley is forced to explain the situation to Laurel. Angelica pops up from behind the kitchen counter and tells them she opened the front door to trick them. Emma advises Lawrence that he shouldn't use viagra with his heart medication, although recommends counselling instead. Nicola is adamant she will be back to normal in a few days, but Jimmy isn't as confident and explains they would learn to cope. Nicola sends Jimmy and Rodney away after learning they don't think she'll get better straight away. Harriet encourages Laurel to go to see Nicola, and she and Ashley will take the children to school. Jacob shows Gabby the pear cider he has stolen from the shop. They spot everyone leaving Mulberry and decide to drink it there. Ronnie listens in as Bernice questions how Jimmy and Nicola will cope with three children, now Nicola wont be able to work, or look after the children alone. Brenda suggests they could claim on Rakesh's insurance, leaving Ronnie with a conundrum as DC Fuller arrives to speak to him. Jimmy tells Dan about Nicola's paralysis. Dan explains that Sean was also in denial after his injuries but there is lots of help available. Jimmy questions how he will tell the children. Meanwhile, at the hospital Nicola attempts to get stand up, but can't get her arm or leg to move and ends up falling over as Laurel arrives. Laurel insists they will all get her through it, but Nicola is in denial over her condition. After assuring exhausted Bernice he loves her, Lawrence searches for viagra online. Rakesh suggests to Priya that they go on holiday but Priya says he needs to sort out the insurance first. Jacob and Gabby lie about their sexual exploits as they play a drinking and they end up kissing. Nicola struggles to put on her makeup one handed and admits to Laurel she needs to loo but is to ashamed of allowing a nurse to help. Laurel tells Nicola that she'll need to help Ashley to the loo at one point and she'll do it as she loves him. She encourages Nicola to let Jimmy help her. Jimmy sits Elliot and Angelica down and breaks the news about Nicola's operation and how she is paralyzed on her right side. Ronnie tells Rakesh he didn't say anything to DC Fuller, but he better pay everyone every penny they are owed or he will remember things. Gabby suggests to Jacob that they go upstairs and Gabby questions if he has any protection. Jacob brings out a condom he stole from David's wallet but explains he doesn't want to do anything right now as he wants it to be special. Laurel arrives home to find Gabby and Jacob kissing on the couch. Laurel is shocked to find alcohol and a condom and shouts at Gabby. She grabs Jacob's arm and shoos him out of the house. Nicola asks Jimmy what will happen to them if she is paralyzed for life, but Jimmy assures Nicola that he loves her and they'll learn to manage. Jimmy comforts his wife as Nicola admits she's scared. Cast Regular cast *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce (uncredited) Guest cast *Consultant - Anu Hasan *DC Fuller - Anna Bolton Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar *Hotten General Hospital - Ward *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Abbott Lane Surgery - Treatment room *David's Shop - Exterior and interior *Church Lane *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Living room Notes *Unlike usual double episodes, this episode and the following episode each had their own separate cast lists. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,900,000 (19th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes